And She Looked Down
by alyssakateeeeeeeee
Summary: He had written it all down, and as she looked i brought a tear to her eye


My apologies to ekc293 and there story the dedication, I had had this little piece stored away from a little while with an idea of where I wanted it to go but hadn't had the time to finish it until today. However in light of the two being so similar I have removed ' And she looked Down' from the archives because as one of my reviews pointed out they are quite similar and I believe that ekc293's story is better written.

Thanks A

* * *

><p>He stood there in front of hundreds, the lights where flashing and in the front row he would see his family and friends standing there looking up at him all but one. As he flipped over the cover gently caressing the sides of the page he began to read what would the final chapter of her legacy, running his fingers over the dedication before beginning in a slow steady voice.<p>

_Today will mark 6 years since we first met 2190 days since you first walked into my launch party and turned my world upside down. 2183 days since I started shadowing you. 2128 days since I first found out about you mother and you stopped me from trailing you. 1967 days since I first dedicated a book to the __extraordinary__ KB. 1876 days since you where forced to shoot you mothers killer for my own safety, 1813 days since you were first targeted due to these very books and 1810 days since I saw you apartment go up in flames. 1596 days since you rescued me from the triple killer not from his rope but from his philological games. 1505 since we reopened you mother's case, and the first time my lips met yours. 1477 days since we where trapped in that freezer thinking we would both die, 1476 since I first told you always._

_1435 days since we went for dinner and movie, I never got to tell you but I had seen that movie a million times before, 1426 days since you told me that you where a one writer kind of girl and I decided I wanted you all to my self. 1398 days since you broke up with him for me, 1375 days until you told me of this in the middle of a murder case standing over the body of another officer. In the next 362 days we went on more dates than I can count, spent a summer at the Hamptons and became a couple. 1011 days ago the dots connected between the bodies dropping. You where the link, between them all the little strands all twirled together. 934 days ago you solved your mother case, the next day your father passed away in his sleep, 921 I proposed to you, at the site of your parents graves, I had been trying to pluck up the courage for months but I never told you that. 876 days since we moved all of your stuff into my apartment. 837 days ago I made you my wife, and I became that one and done you told me about 2189 days ago. _

_You where called back from our honeymoon when the serial killer named after you struck again and four days later you left this world in front of me. __69,844,980 seconds ago you breathed you last breath, 69,844,977 seconds ago you sighed your last word 'always' as I clutched your hand. 797 days ago Lanie told me that you where pregnant almost three weeks along, 796 days ago I buried you next to your mother and our unborn child next to you some how knowing that you where happier with her. 754 days ago Ryan and Esposito caught the man who killed you. 753 days ago I lost it in interrogation and stormed out crying after almost killing that very man who took away everything. 431 days ago on the first anniversary of you death I found your fathers watch and mothers ring bound up in a bundle of you personal effects that I had never been able to look though, I have worn both everyday since. 100 days ago I finished writing Dead Heat this very story, which tells of an NYPD detective will to give it all up for the one she loves, the emotions that took me almost two years to put down on a page._

_To Katherine Becket, you may not have been my one and done but you where my always and to me even in death you are __extraordinary__ and now it is time to leave you rest, both in life and fiction, my muse, my cop, my wife, my always Kate._

And as tear ran down Richard Castles cheeks the world applauded him, and somewhere far above him she smile down proud to be Nikki Heat even if the name was a little slutty.


End file.
